


Knot My Valentine

by London9Calling



Series: Best in Show Verse [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Body Worship, Hybrids, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Size Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 04:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13674090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/London9Calling/pseuds/London9Calling
Summary: Life with Chanyeol is great, Kyungsoo can't really complain. They have both retired from Hybrid Shows, content to wait out the birth of their pups with minimal distraction. Everything is great. Mostly. Almost...okay fine, maybe Kyungsoo just really wants to get laid.





	Knot My Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine’s Day you filthy animals! Hehe. I had to. My love of writing knotting porn is too strong *cough I am horrible cough*. If you haven’t read the first entry in this series, you probably should because things will make more sense. You can find it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8222929). Hopefully, you will enjoy this follow up, featuring a lot of cake eating and of course some smut because, well, I’m me. I am planning a third part (it is partially written) but I am not sure when that will be up. Until then, Cheers!

Kyungsoo’s eyes widened, mouth salivating at the sight before him. Three tiered cakes stretched out as far as the eye could see. Cakes with brightly colored icing and elaborate decorations were laid out on an endless table, a never-ending buffet of deliciousness. Piles of cookies, of donuts, and muffins (the sweet kind, not the bland stuff because _eww_ ) dotted the table, spread between the towering cakes, brightly colored sprinkles covering the entire layout like a layer of pixie dust.

Kyungsoo’s mouth watered, his nose was flooded with the sugary euphoria. He reached forward, ready to scoop up as much baked goodness he could possibly fit in his hand and shovel it into his mouth without a care. So close. _He was so close_ ….

The table of sweetness wavered, swaying forth a few inches before being pulled back. Kyungsoo felt a dull pain in his ribs, a sting that was followed by a deep, disembodied voice.

“Oh my god, I’m sorry Soo, I didn’t mean to wake up the pups. Please don’t be mad.”

Kyungsoo's eyes snapped open, his sugarplum dreams dashed, replaced with a white ceiling, the black ceiling fan whirring away out of the corner of his eye.

“I was kissing your tummy and I didn’t think–– sorry. I’m sorry.”

Kyungsoo struggled to sit up, moving his elbows on the soft bedding. Chanyeol was next to him, a sheepish look on his face, head hung down, mismatched ears flat against his skull, his grey locks tussled. He had one hand on Kyungsoo's slightly distended middle, rubbing a soothing circle. His tail was down, hanging off the bed.

Kyungsoo felt a soft kick. The puppies were moving around, something Kyungsoo had only started to experience in the last few days. “It’s fine,” he tried to reassure Chanyeol. “You don't have to apologize every time you touch me and they move.”

“I don’t?” Chanyeol raised his head, hope in his eyes.  They had this discussion at least once a day. Kyungsoo sighed.

“Yes, as long as you get me some cake.”

“I can get you cake, hold on!” Chanyeol bolted from the bed, rushing towards the door.

Kyungsoo settled back, smiling. He put his hand on his middle, feeling the soft vibrations of the puppies. Of his puppies. Of Chanyeol's puppies. _Their puppies._

Chanyeol was back a minute later, a plate filled with three different kinds of cake. Ryeowook kept the apartment well stocked, mostly because he valued his life.

“I didn’t know which one you wanted so I grabbed one of each,” he explained, stumbling over his own feet but managing to keep upright as he moved to hand over the sweets.

Kyungsoo sucked in a deep breath, inhaling the sweet smell. It was partially the cake, but a big part of it was Chanyeol’s scent, which would forever smell like the best kind of cake to Kyungsoo. Even though he didn’t admit it out loud…most of the time.

“Feed me,” he said, opening his mouth.

“Okay,” Chanyeol readily agreed. He cut the cake into little pieces and made a show of moving the fork towards Kyungsoo's mouth.

Kyungsoo smiled around the utensil, finding instant happiness at the buttercream frosting.

Really, Chanyeol was so good to him. Ever since they had, well... Kyungsoo didn’t exactly like to remember how he ended up begging his way into the Saint Dane’s bed because it was embarrassing, but hey, it happened. The two puppies he was carrying was proof, a constant reminder of that day, and the day after, and the three days after that.

Okay, so it surprised no one when Kyungsoo found out he was pregnant a few weeks later (especially Baekhyun and Jongdae, who swore they were the ones to set them up by some messed up logic Kyungsoo had yet to decipher). From that day onwards Chanyeol had been by his side night and day, catering to his every whim, rambling on about their future children, worrying if Kyungsoo was comfortable, taking cake orders at any time of day or night. He had moved into Kyungsoo's room, spending all his time away from Yesung and his own apartment to care for his pregnant mate.

And Kyungsoo really appreciated it. He did. There was only one thing that had been eating at Kyungsoo the entire time. _One problem…._

 

 

“He won't touch me,” Kyungsoo reported, looking over his shoulder _just in case_. Chanyeol was off to the vet for a checkup with Yesung but one could never be too careful when they lived with a proud Saint Dane father-to-be.

Minseok blinked into the camera, pursing his lips. “He won’t even hug you?”

“No, no. Not like that.” Kyungsoo waved his hand in the air in a dismissive gesture. “I mean, he won’t, _you know_.” His face reddened which was absolutely ridiculous but still.

Minseok’s lips formed an _O_ of understanding. “Since when?”

“Since my heat when, well.” He put his arm on his middle. “Since this happened.” He was two months along, had two months more to go, and in all that time Chanyeol, while, latched to his side, hadn’t once touched him in more than chaste manner.

Quite honestly it was driving him insane. Once he gave in to his impulses, rushing out of his apartment and into Chanyeol's, he had crossed a bridge. A bridge that was not one he really wanted to cross back over because well, bridges were kind of scary sometimes.

“Minseok, where did you put the dental chews?” Lu Han’s voice echoed on the other end of the Skype session.

“In the top drawer, by the detangler,” Minseok yelled over his shoulder. “Sorry,” he muttered to Kyungsoo. “He can be so needy sometimes.”

Kyungsoo smiled. “It’s fine.”

“Okay, so you were saying not at all? Like, _nothing_?” Minseok pursed his lips.

Kyungsoo nodded.

“Have you tried to talk to him about it?”

Kyungsoo bristled at the suggestion. He didn’t...well...it just seemed…..He looked away from the screen.

“Kyungsoo, are you too embarrassed to talk to him about it?” Minseok narrowed his eyes at the Maltese hybrid.

“No,” Kyungsoo lied. It just...it seemed so….

“Do I need to remind you that you’re currently carrying his pups?” Minseok sighed.

“I’m very aware of that fact, thank you.” Kyungsoo had thought about being blunt about the entire thing, considered just coming right out and saying something, but then his face would turn a few colors of red while he imagined being that open about…. _you know._

And he knew it was stupid, extremely foolish. It wasn’t like they hadn’t slept together multiple times, it wasn’t like they hadn’t engaged in their fair share of dirty talk and more. He shouldn’t be embarrassed about any of it yet... _he kind of was_.

Being in love, being with someone, it was all fairly new to him. And he was still skirting the line between his dog side and his human side, tiptoeing around what was instinctual and what was more refined in his life. Initiating a conversation seemed logical, but then his tail would fall and he would feel like hiding at the very idea of talking about it.

“You need to talk to him,” Minseok stressed. “He might be afraid he’ll hurt the pups, or something else. Nothing will change if you just wait around.”

“Minseok, where is my soccer ball?” Lu Han shouted.

Minseok rolled his eyes. “Talk to him, okay. I have to go.”

Kyungsoo nodded, staring at the screen until Minseok's camera faded to black.

 

 

Chanyeol sat on the living room floor, long legs splayed out, back leaning against the sofa, hand on Kyungsoo’s knee.

“Are you guys really going to watch that again?” Ryeowook asked, wrinkling his nose at the television.

“Are you really going on a date dressed like that?” Kyungsoo responded, eyes never leaving the screen. So what if they had already watched every episode twice?

Ryeowook shot him a dirty look. “What’s wrong with my outfit? Yesung says I look nice in blue.”

“Can you get cake on your way home?” Kyungsoo asked, not bothering to respond to the question.

“ _A lot_ of cake. We are dangerously low,” Chanyeol whispered.

Ryeowook exhaled sharply. “Yes, I’ll get cake.”

“Thanks, “Kyungsoo murmured. He knew this would be the best time to have _the talk_. His owner would be gone for most of the night, they would be alone.

The talk, he would totally have _the talk_. He was definitely going to do it. He was going to open his mouth and _the talk_ would happen. Or something.

“Chanyeol, can you rub my belly?” Okay, maybe _the talk_ wasn’t going to happen. But who could blame him? Belly rubs were divine.

“Sure!” Chanyeol answered excitedly, clambering onto the sofa.

Kyungsoo settled in, burrowed next to Chanyeol. _The talk_ could wait. His tail was too busy wagging, his body entering a state of bliss at the slow circles Chanyeol made with his hand.

 

 

The doctor smiled brightly, looking at the expectant parents.

“Everything is progressing normally. You need to keep up with your vitamins and your regular checkups, but so far so good.”

 Kyungsoo's tail wagged lazily at the news while Chanyeol’s thumped against the exam room chair, a loud noise that rivaled the whir of the doctor’s desk fan. They were holding hands, Chanyeol’s much larger one squeezing Kyungsoo’s at the doctor’s news.

Kyungsoo cleared his throat. “So, by normal you mean _everything_ can go on normally, right?”

He knew it was kind of cowardly, extremely passive, to try to get a doctor to have _the talk_ for him but hey, a Maltese had to do what a Maltese had to do.

“Any special instructions will be on your discharge paperwork,” the doctor answered.

“Ah, so there isn’t any….um…” Kyungsoo furrowed his brow, heat creeping into his cheeks. How to drop a hint a doctor would understand?

“I think he wanted to bring up his diet. He eats a lot of cake. Is that okay?” Chanyeol blurted out. He looked at Kyungsoo and smiled, squeezing his hand again.

“You shouldn’t only eat sweets, Kyungsoo,” the doctor admonished. He launched into mini-lecture about the importance of diet, rambling on for almost five minutes.

Kyungsoo left the doctor’s office in a horribly sour mood. Not only was _the talk_ still not had, but now he was told he couldn't eat cake for every meal.

As they walked out of the waiting room Chanyeol leaned down and pressed a kiss to Kyungsoo’s temple. “I love you,” he said.

“Me too,” Kyungsoo grumbled, trying to hide his annoyance.

 

 

 

Kyungsoo laid in bed, a mound of pillows behind him. Chanyeol was next to him, a definitely-not-a-romance novel in hand.

“Devin Mc Dervish, lord of Donglenn. It was a name he had heard whispered, a name he had read on wanted posters tagged along the barren north road. Could the handsome rogue that was wanted by half the country really be standing in front of him, hair blowing in the wind?” Chanyeol read, suddenly pausing. “Wait, is this a romance novel?”

“No!” Kyungsoo denied it, rolling over to face the wall.

“He was exquisite, his collarbones peeking out from the ruffled white shirt he wore, ties loose and blowing in the wind. A scar ran up the side of his neck, and all he wanted to do was reach out and trace it,” Chanyeol continued.

Kyungsoo closed his eyes. He could see Chanyeol in a ruffled shirt, mismatched ears, grey locks blowing in the highland breeze. He would be wearing a kilt, his tail peeking out from behind. Legs strong, an intimidating and handsome figure.

“You seem to be lost, the Lord said, a mischievous glint in his eyes,” Chanyeol read.

Chanyeol, looking at him with anger in his eyes as they faced each other on a desolate glen. A notorious ~~rake~~ dog hybrid, who was bad news, or so everyone thought. But really he had a gentle side, a side that only Kyungsoo could see, could discover in the remote highland castle where Chanyeol lived.

A loud thud tore Kyungsoo out of his daydream. He looked over to find Chanyeol lying on the floor, the book next to him.

“Sorry, I fell,” Chanyeol apologized, clambering back on the bed. “Um, Kyungsoo?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you sure this isn't a romance novel?”

“Yes!” Kyungsoo turned back over and closed his eyes. “Now read to me.”

Chanyeol continued without further questions.

 

 

 

Chanyeol nuzzled against Kyungsoo's middle, planting feather light kisses. Kyungsoo smiled at the site, at how infallibly gentle Chanyeol always was. Like he was afraid Kyungsoo would break.

And then he frowned.

“You can kiss me here,” he said quietly, pointing at his lips, feeling heat creep into his cheeks.

Chanyeol grinned, then moved to peck Kyungsoo's mouth. “I love you,” he said, planting another quick kiss on his cheek.

Kyungsoo sighed. Perhaps even a patient Maltese could reach their breaking point. “Are you still attracted to me?” he blurted out.

Chanyeol frowned. “Of course I am attracted to you. You’re cute, I mean, _not cute_ but handsome and really nice to look at. Better to look at than any dog who has ever dogged in the history of dogging. I mean hybriding. Or, _er_ , you know what I mean. Why?”

“You don’t touch me anymore,” Kyungsoo said pointedly. Was he really having _the talk_? He couldn’t believe it. Maybe he was?!

Chanyeol furrowed his brow, his read and white ear perking up. “I touch you all the time,” he said.

“Yes but not...you know, _touch me,_ ” Kyungsoo answered, voice barely above a whisper, embarrassment setting in.

Chanyeol was silent for a few seconds before it clicked. “Oh, you mean like _touching you_ , touch you.”

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo swallowed his embarrassment.

“I didn’t know you wanted me to.”  Chanyeol sounded confused. “I thought since you can’t go into heat anymore…”

“Chanyeol! Kyungsoo!” Ryeowook called from the other room, interrupting their very important conversation.

“Yeah?!” Kyungsoo called back, annoyed at the sudden interruption.

“Come out here, please,” his owner shouted.

Kyungsoo stood, giving Chanyeol a curious look. He padded towards the door, only stopping when he picked up a strange scent. “Wait, why do I smell-”

The door moved, thrown open by a pair of overactive toy breed hybrids. Baekhyun and Jongdae came bounding into Kyungsoo’s room, not stopping until they had both dove onto the bed face first.

Kyungsoo looked at Chanyeol, both sharing a look of shock.

“We came for the puppy shower,” Baekhyun announced, bouncing on the bed.

“Puppy shower?” Kyungsoo blinked in confusion before turning around and stalking into the living room. The place was decorated with blue and orange balloons, a snack table had been set up, and there was a stack of orange solo cups next to a punch bowl. Ryeowook stood chatting with Donghae, Yesung was sitting on the sofa. Jongdae and Baekhyun’s owners were there as well, looking a little bored as they made sly glances at every corner of the room.

“‘Sup?” Sehun asked, the chow hybrid making Kyungsoo jump. He hadn’t seen him standing near the door, snacks in hand.

“Surprise!” Ryeowook shouted when he spotted Kyungsoo standing in the living room doorway.

Kyungsoo glared at his owner. “What is going on?”

“A puppy shower,” Ryeowook gestured to the decorations. “Ah, Soo, puppies need things just like babies and so…”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Kyungsoo interrupted. He felt a wave of annoyance, his room suddenly invaded, his apartment now filled with people. 

“It’s a surprise,” Ryeowook said carefully, sensing Kyungsoo's anger.

Kyungsoo turned to Chanyeol. “Did you know about this?”

He shook his head.

Kyungsoo took a deep breath. Why was he so upset? He felt annoyed, sad, hurt that he hadn’t been told. He felt like crying and yelling at the same time. And worse yet he felt foolish.

Maybe it was everything. Pent up sexual frustration coupled with hormonal changes coupled with a restricted cake diet and being forced to socialize against his will. He felt like punching the wall and storming out and it was all too much to feel at one time.

Chanyeol put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed, but Kyungsoo brushed it off. He swallowed down the strong emotions and padded over to the nearest folding chair, taking a seat.

“Can I have some cake?” he asked Chanyeol, his words coming out tinged with anger.

“Of course,” Chanyeol answered, going to do his bidding.

 

 

Despite Kyungsoo's initial annoyance, the puppy shower ended up being a good time. Baekhyun and Jongdae talked his ear off while Sehun very quietly informed Kyungsoo that he wasn’t the only expectant father. His own litter would be born in a few months courtesy of an arranged session with a female Chow Chow hybrid.

Kyungsoo bared the Baekhyun’s protests about him giving up show life (he had decided it just wasn’t what he wanted to do anymore) and had fun teasing Baekhyun in turn (because clearly, Jongdae was going to take the title now Kyungsoo had retired).

Even Minseok and Lu Han showed up, Lu Han sporting unkempt hair since it was the off-season for hybrid shows, a smudge of dirt on his nose that had Minseok rolling his eyes and begging him to go look in a mirror.

At one point Minseok pulled Kyungsoo aside and asked about the issue they had discussed over skype.

“You never talked to him,” Minseok surmised after Kyungsoo immediately fell silent.

“Well, I mean, I kind of…” He looked to where Chanyeol was standing by Baekhyun, chatting animatedly.

“You need to be honest,” Minseok managed to get out before Jongdae wandered up and inserted himself into the conversation.

Kyungsoo kept glancing at Chanyeol through the entire party, replaying the few words they had exchanged earlier.

Since he wasn’t in heat Chanyeol had assumed Kyungsoo wouldn't want to be touched….was that really what he thought? That it was only his heat that had brought them together? Kyungsoo frowned. It wasn’t like that at all.

Or at least for him. Maybe it was like that for Chanyeol.

He pursed his lips, trying to understand how that made him feel. If Chanyeol was only interested in breeding, was that okay with him? He knew he hated the arranged breedings, the usual way for hybrids of his type to produce pups. He didn’t want to breed just to produce more show hybrids, he knew that. But what if just producing pups, in general, was the extent of their relationship?

He narrowed his eyes, watching as the hulking Saint Dane continued socializing with the others. His eyes lingered at all of the hybrid’s good points, his long legs, his broad shoulders, the freakishly large hands that dwarfed Kyungsoo's own.

A warmth spread through him as his eyes drank him in.

Yeah, he was definitely not okay with this entire arrangement being a breeding only thing. Not at all okay. Not even a little bit. And if that was how Chanyeol wanted to live it wasn’t going to work for him. He wanted more. _A lot more_.  

 

 

Baekhyun was the last to leave, stuffing his mouth full of cake while he suggested names for Kyungsoo and Chanyeol puppies (Kyungsoo stopped voicing his opposition after a half an hour of suggestions like “Baekhyun the mighty” or “Baekerella” or maybe “BaektotheBaek because it sounds cool”).

Once they were alone, Ryeowook apologized again for not telling Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo promised him it was fine, mind stuck on his beef with Chanyeol, not his initial annoyance with his owner.

“I’m going out to dinner with Yesung,” he informed the hybrid. “I’ll clean up when I get home.”

Kyungsoo hummed his acknowledgment, wandering away from the messy living room, towards his bedroom. He could feel Chanyeol looking at him but ignored him. He survived the party without biting anyone's head off but that didn’t mean his mood was drastically improved.

“Do you want me to read to you?” Chanyeol called after him.

“I’m going to nap,” Kyungsoo shot the suggestion down, not turning around to see Chanyeol visibly deflate, ears going lax against his head.

 

 

 

Kyungsoo spent the evening buried under his covers, pretending to be asleep the moment he sensed Chanyeol was near. He kept up the act until Chanyeol gave up and made a bed on the floor so he wouldn't disturb the pregnant hybrid, falling asleep before he figured out Kyungsoo was actually awake. 

Kyungsoo crawled out of his bed in the middle of the night and padded towards the kitchen, intent on finding leftover cake and whatever other sweets survived the hybrid party. On his way through the living room he had to be careful not to run into the pile of gifts from the shower, diapers, two cribs, and a pair of strollers.

He made a mental note to send thank you letters out. Even if he had been annoyed at the surprise it had been kind of his friends to buy him the things the pups would need. It was slightly overwhelming to think he would be a father in another couple months.

He was rummaging in the fridge when he heard a noise behind him. He turned around slowly, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw it was Ryeowook. His owner looked half asleep, hair sticking up every which way. He stumbled toward the sink, reaching for a glass.

“What are you doing up? Don’t you have a big dog to get you things?” Ryeowook said, voice groggy.

“The _big dog_ is sleeping,” Kyungsoo replied. He took his plate of cake and settled in at the kitchen table.

Ryeowook followed after him, sitting down across from Kyungsoo, a glass of water in hand. He stared at the Maltese hybrid. “Is something going on?”

“No,” Kyungsoo answered without missing a beat.

“Are you sure? Because Chanyeol looked like a  kicked puppy during the party and you were glaring much more than normal, which is hard to pick up because let’s face it Soo, you glare a lot.”

Kyungsoo shoveled cake in his mouth, not answering.

“Look, I don’t know what is going on between you two but if you want to talk I’m here. We’ve been together for a long time Kyungsoo, you can tell me anything.”

Kyungsoo was well aware of how long they had been together. He thought back to when he was a hyper puppy, Ryeowook chasing him around the apartment as he dragged mud everywhere. Or the time when Kyungsoo first started talking about going to shows and Ryeowook spent the entire evening researching them. Ryeowook was his owner, yes, but he was like his father….kind of. Sort of. _A little bit_.

Which made it horribly embarrassing to talk about sex with him but after a night without sleep Kyungsoo's judgment wasn’t in tip-top shape.

“I’m mad at Chanyeol because he won’t sleep with me,” Kyungsoo blurted out.

He watched as Ryeowook blinked in surprise, looking down at his glass before he took a chug of water.

“Have you––”

“No, I haven’t talked to him about it, I mean, not in depth,” Kyungsoo cut him off, knowing he was going to say the same thing Minseok did.

“Oh.” Ryeowook thrummed his fingers on the glass, looking thoughtful.

“I think he only wants to do it for breeding purposes.” Kyungsoo frowned before shoveling more cake into his mouth. Maybe buttercream frosting couldn’t cure everything but it sure as hell helped.

“I really think you need to talk to him,” Ryeowook said. “I have plans with Yesung all day tomorrow, so you guys will be alone. Talk to him then, it will be the perfect day for it. Trust me.”

Kyungsoo sighed, finishing off his cake. He didn’t see why the next day would be any better than the day before, or the day after. It was all a mess.

“I’m sure it will all work out, Soo.” Ryeowook reached over, patting Kyungsoo on the shoulder.

Kyungsoo hoped he was right. He put his hand to his middle, rubbing it while he zoned out, lost in thought, in what-ifs, in a future that might not include Chanyeol at all. It hurt to even imagine it. He wanted to be in love, he _was_ in love. But maybe what he felt wasn’t a shared feeling.

 

 

 

“Kyungsoo?”

Kyungsoo burrowed deeper into the blankets.

“Kyungsoo?”

No answer.

“Kyungsoo?”

“Kyungsoo?”

“Kyungsoo?”

Kyungsoo threw off the blankets, bolting upright. “What?” he shouted, glaring at Chanyeol.

Chanyeol was standing at the foot of the bed, his arms full of bouquets of roses, in reds, pinks, whites, and yellows. His ears were back, eyes wide. “I got you these,” he said quietly, holding up the flowers.

Kyungsoo blinked at the flowers, trying to understand why Chanyeol was standing there, offering him what probably amounted to a hundred dollars in roses. “T-thank you,” he stuttered, feeling like an ass for having yelled. He dragged his hand through his white hair, shaking off the grogginess.

“It’s Valentine's Day,” Chanyeol explained, taking a few steps towards the bed. He looked at Kyungsoo with so much sincerity, so much emotion, it made the Maltese hybrid’s chest tighten, a feeling of regret settling in.

“I really like you, Kyungsoo. I love you.” The Saint Dane’s eyes misted up.

Kyungsoo bit his bottom lip, trying not to cry. It was too much at once, too many strong feelings.

 “I’m sorry I haven’t touched you lately if that is what is bothering you. I just...I didn’t want to do anything that you didn’t want. I know not a lot of hybrids really celebrate but I wanted to ask, will you be my valentine? ”

Kyungsoo couldn’t help it this time, he burst into tears at the sentiment. Chanyeol, the clumsy oaf of a dog, standing with his arms full, such a hopeful look on his face. Kyungsoo, angry, making assumptions, being a jerk for the last few days. It was too much to digest, the guilt, the affection.

“Don’t cry, please don't cry,” Chanyeol begged. “If you don’t like them I can take them back.”

“I love them,” Kyungsoo said through tears.

“I thought you would,” Chanyeol smiled, the confidence that was always lying under the surface showing itself.

Kyungsoo wiped away the tears, reaching for the flowers. “How did you get these?” He sniffled, taking the beautiful flowers into his arms. They smelled heavenly, the scent assaulting his nose.

“I had Yesung pick them up, he bought some for your owner,” Chanyeol muttered. His ears perked up. “You like them, right? I mean, really, you aren’t just saying that?”

“They’re lovely,” Kyungsoo smelled the bouquet again, smiling through his tears. “Thank you.”

“So, will you be my valentine?” Chanyeol asked.

Kyungsoo looked up at the tall, awkward dog hybrid. At the hope in his eyes, the way he looked at Kyungsoo like he held the key to happiness, to his future. And he felt like a jerk, like an idiot. But he also felt like he had a golden opportunity in front of him, one he didn’t want to pass up.

Kyungsoo set the flowers aside, wiping his tears with the back of his hands. “On one condition,” he said, looking Chanyeol in the eyes.

“What?” Chanyeol asked, ears perking up, tail wagging lazily behind him.

“Touch me,” he answered in the most seductive voice he could muster, voice cracking.

It seemed to work, Chanyeol's Adam’s apple bobbing as he looked at Kyungsoo. “Yeah, okay. I can do that.” The sudden wag of his tail told Kyungsoo all he needed to know.

 

 

 

After the flowers were safely deposited in the kitchen, Chanyeol returned to the bedroom. His movements were slow, hesitant. He climbed onto the bed so carefully that Kyungsoo could swear he was watching it in slow motion.

“I won’t break,” Kyungsoo remarked, reaching for him.

Chanyeol glanced down, towards Kyungsoo’s swollen middle. “Will the pups…”

“It will be fine,” Kyungsoo assured him. He reached out, moving his hand to the back of Chanyeol’s neck, teasing the nape. “It won’t hurt them and if you’re worried they can, well…they don’t know what is going on. They can’t feel it.”

Chanyeol didn’t look entirely convinced, eyes still hovering downward.

If Kyungsoo wasn’t so starved for sex he might spend longer reassuring his mate, but as it was he just needed to move. He pulled Chanyeol closer, slotting their lips together.

The Saint Dane hybrid hesitated for a moment, lips sealed. When Kyungsoo licked along the seam he acquiesced, parting his lips and giving Kyungsoo entry.

Kyungsoo licked his mouth, body feeling a building warmth. His tongue slid against Chanyeol’s. It had been so long since they had kissed like this, since they had let lust devour them. Kyungsoo couldn’t hold back a noise of satisfaction, a small sound swallowed by the kiss.

It seemed to do the trick, Chanyeol sucking Kyungsoo’s bottom lip in, hands moving, one resting on Kyungsoo’s side, the other going to his chest.

Chanyeol tasted amazing. Like cookies, and bacon and cake. Like the most amazing mud puddle mixed with the best pile of leaves you could imagine. Like a cold fall day with a blanket and a book, like being warm and safe, but yet like summer, like wind in his hair, the sweet warmth of the sun lulling him to sleep. Like...like the best thing that Kyungsoo had ever tasted and _god it had been too long_.

He wanted all of Chanyeol. He wanted to feel him inside, to feel him fucking him open. He wanted to see the sweat form on his brow, to see his face, scrunched up in concentration as he thrust deep inside Kyungsoo, chasing his release.

Nothing was fast enough for him, not now, not after the drought he had found himself in. He wanted to push Chanyeol into the mattress, to straddle him, to take control. He would if he knew he could comfortably assume such a position…but things had changed.

He settled for whimpering, urging Chanyeol with the deep press of his fingers on the nape of his neck, with the soft roll of his hips.

Chanyeol seemed oblivious to the urgency, content with sucking marks along Kyungsoo’s jaw, palms smoothing against his side and along his chest. Grey hair, messed up by Kyungsoo’s fingers, teasing along his cheek.

Kyungsoo tilted his head back, closing his eyes, basking in the sensation of Chanyeol’s mouth on his skin, on the slow graze of his teeth as he moved lower.

“I’ve wanted you forever,” Chanyeol husked, words spoken against Kyungsoo’s neck. “God, I’ve wanted you. I didn’t know you wanted it too…”

Kyungsoo felt his toes curl, the heat spreading along his limbs, the desire taking over.

Chanyeol dipped his tongue into Kyungsoo’s collarbone, tugging the collar of his t-shirt aside for better access. He lapped along the ridge, teasing the skin slowly. Kyungsoo keened, losing himself in the feeling.

Kyungsoo was well aware of how much larger Chanyeol was than him, he knew it well enough, but somehow when they were like this it seemed like the difference was more prominent, Chanyeol next to him, moving his large hands over Kyungsoo’s small body. The way he dwarfed Kyungsoo but was unfailingly gentle.

Chanyeol pushed Kyungsoo’s t-shirt up, palms grazing Kyungsoo’s nipples, fabric bunching around his chest. He moved away, detaching his mouth from Kyungsoo’s skin long enough to help him undress. He was gentle as he pulled the fabric off his mate, revealing his changed body.

Chanyeol leaned back, drinking in Kyungsoo’s image. His eyes lingered, memorizing the hybrid before him.

Kyungsoo felt suddenly shy, hands going to his middle. Chanyeol gently pushed them away. “You’re beautiful,” he whispered. “Like this, carrying our pups.”

He pressed feather light kisses down Kyungsoo’s chest, to his swollen middle, caressing the skin with the pads of his fingers, worshiping the change in Kyungsoo with his mouth, with his touch.

Kyungsoo dug his toes into the mattress, stifling a moan. His cock was hard, blood roaring in his ears. He wanted Chanyeol so much, he _needed_ him so much. He wanted to be filled, to feel Chanyeol between his legs, driving into him.

Chanyeol’s mouth traveled to Kyungsoo’s thighs, now plumper. He pressed his lips to the skin, continuing his show of reverence.

Wide hands going to Kyungsoo’s hips, to his thighs, he parted them, revealing the pink puckered flesh between.

Kyungsoo wasn’t ready for the wetness, for the feeling of Chanyeol’s tongue as he licked his legs, his perineum, hot breath teasing as Chanyeol explored. He choked back a moan, hands going to the bedcovers, nails digging in while he reveled in the sensation.

“I forgot how good you taste,” Chanyeol hummed, tongue lapping along Kyungsoo’s entrance, circling the rim. He dragged his tongue into the opening, pressing it deep before relaxing and circling it again.

Kyungsoo wanted to beg, wanted to _demand_ , but the words stuck in his throat with the sensation of Chanyeol’s mouth on him, the sensation of his hands gently caressing Kyungsoo’s skin. It was like he wanted to touch, to feel every part of Kyungsoo that he could. Like he wanted to understand how his body had changed from the first time, needed to know he felt now that he was carrying their pups.

It was unfailingly soft, the way he rubbed his palms into Kyungsoo’s hips, his tongue lazily lapping at his hole before moving to the inside of his thigh, to resume his trail of soft kisses and sucks.

It was a hazy feeling, Chanyeol murmuring words against his skin, marking him gently with his mouth, adoring every inch of him.

He kissed down Kyungsoo’s legs, to his ankles, before retreating upwards, not stopping until he was between his legs once again. Kyungsoo was certain he would bare marks for days to come, pink blotches from the way Chanyeol’s mouth lingered on his bare skin. The thought of it, of his body marred by the tender administrations of Chanyeol’s mouth, his tongue, made Kyungsoo keen.

 Chanyeol’s hot breath tickled Kyungsoo’s skin, his fingers moving inwards, lips pressing against Kyungsoo’s erect shaft.

Chanyeol sheathed Kyungsoo’s cock in his hand, pumping it slowly. He tongued along the head, lapping up pre-cum slowly, humming against Kyungsoo’s member.

Kyungsoo didn’t think he could take it any longer, his muscles beginning to contract, to tighten at the stimulation.

“Chanyeol.” He didn’t mean for it to come out in a whine.

Chanyeol looked up, dark eyes, messy grey hair. He smirked, further proof that the happy-go-lucky Saint Dane was really a devil in disguise, Kyungsoo knew it.

Chanyeol removed his hand and rocked back on his legs, tugging at his t-shirt. Kyungsoo sucked in a breath, ready to see something he hadn’t in a while. Chanyeol struggled off the bed, stumbling once before he was able to tear his t-shirt off and unbutton his pants.

He dragged his sweatpants off his hips, down his legs, tossing them to a corner of the room with a kick. When he turned back to the bed Kyungsoo couldn’t help but lick his lips. Big dogs really are the best, he reminded himself. Chanyeol was all lean muscle, his big cock flush against his stomach. He had strong thighs, arms well defined. Kyungsoo felt heat creep up his neck anew at the sight.

Kyungsoo parted his legs, watching through hooded eyes as Chanyeol climbed back onto the bed, this time without hesitation.

He gripped Kyungsoo’s thighs, widening them as he settled in between his legs. They locked eyes, Chanyeol’s hand going to his cock, lining himself up.

Kyungsoo wasn’t in heat, it wasn’t like before, slick pooling from his backside. Still, he was lubricating, aroused and ready –– or as ready as he could be given Chanyeol’s size.

Chanyeol pressed forward gently, the head of his cock breaching Kyungsoo’s rim. Kyungsoo sucked in his bottom lip, shutting his eyes tightly.

“Are you okay?” Chanyeol asked, sounding hesitant.

“Yeah, just go slow.” It had been awhile and without the fury of his heat, it wouldn’t be quite as easy, or free from pain.

Kyungsoo focused on relaxing, on taking a few deep breaths while Chanyeol slowly pushed his cock inside. Chanyeol inched his member in, breaching Kyungsoo slowly.

“Tell me if I’m hurting you.”

Kyungsoo nodded, opening his eyes. Chanyeol was looking down, watching as his thick cock pressed into the smaller hybrid, watching as Kyungsoo swallowed him with his tight heat.

Once he was seated he remained still, chest heaving, sweat forming on his brow.

“Move,” Kyungsoo ordered, rolling his hips as a sign of approval.

Chanyeol threw his head back and moved his hips, his cock sliding out and then thrusting. Kyungsoo cried out, not in pain but in pleasure. It felt so good to be filled, his skin prickling at the sensation, muscles tightening.

“You’re so tight,” Chanyeol husked, setting a pace, thrusting into Kyungsoo’s passage. “Tighter than before.”

“I’m not in heat,” Kyungsoo answered, stifling a moan with the back of his hand. He bit into his skin, the spike of pain oddly pleasant as Chanyeol fucked him open.

“Ngh. You’re carrying my pups now,” Chanyeol rasped. “But I still want to knot you. Still want to fuck you full of my cum.”

Kyungsoo whined, sound escaping as he moved his hand to fist the bedcovers. His thighs flexed, trying to suck Chanyeol in deeper.

“I want you to cum in me, fill me up,” Kyungsoo husked.

“Yeah?” Chanyeol drove in deep, pulling out and slamming back in.

A throaty sound escaped Chanyeol’s throat as he reached for Kyungsoo’s thighs, his fingers leaving red marks as he picked up the pace.

Kyungsoo’s propensity for dirty talk had returned, the words spilling easily from his lips. “Fill me up. Fill me so full of your cum I’ll be leaking for days.”

Chanyeol thrust hard, hips snapping. Kyungsoo could feel the swell begin, the feeling of a knot press against his rim with each thrust.

Kyungsoo met him thrust for thrust, eyes darting to where they were connected. “You’re so big, so fucking big,” he keened.

Chanyeol grunted, driving into him, reaching deeper inside. “You take me so well.”

Kyungsoo cried out. He could feel the sweat dripping down his face, the way his body tensed then relaxed as Chanyeol fucked into him again and again. The room was filled with the sound of skin on skin.

“Knot me, Chanyeol,” he husked, arching his back off the bed, swollen middle prominent as he felt the swell catch his rim.

He could feel the heat intensify, the sensation of his nerve endings all firing, the pressure building. He reached for his cock, sheathing it with his hand he began to pump it in time to Chanyeol’s thrusts.

“You’re mine,” Chanyeol growled, knot pressing against the rim.

With one particularly hard thrust, the swell of the knot slipped inside, Kyungsoo crying out as he was stretched so incredibly wide. He clenched on it, the bulb widening him with each snap of Chanyeol’s hips.

It was too much, the feeling of being breached, of being filled so full. Kyungsoo let the white heat take over, crying out as his muscles convulsed, his release rushing through him. He shook through it, hot cum spurting onto his middle while he gasped.

Chanyeol grunted, picking up the pace until he was fucking into Kyungsoo hard and fast. The knot pressed deeper inside, Kyungsoo quivering around the bulb as it pressed into his prostate, hitting the bundle of nerves again and again. He clenched, the overstimulation driving him mad.

Chanyeol came with a strangled cry, the knot bursting, hot seed filling Kyungsoo in spurts. He rocked his hips through his orgasm, pumping Kyungsoo full before falling forward, bracing himself on his arms.

They were both sweating, panting, fucked out. Kyungsoo reached for Chanyeol’s cheek, caressing it softly. Chanyeol smiled weakly, still coming down from his high.

“Don’t you dare make a best in show joke,” Kyungsoo warned as their breathing began to steady.

Chanyeol opened his mouth to protest but Kyungsoo shut him up with a soft peck on the lips.

“Fine,” Chanyeol muttered, moving gently to put them in a comfortable position. They would be locked together for a while, not that Kyungsoo was complaining.

“So you’ll be my valentine?” Chanyeol asked, reaching out to smooth his hand over Kyungsoo’s forehead, pushing away his sweaty bangs.

“Maybe,” Kyungsoo answered.

“What?!” Chanyeol looked affronted.

“I might need a little more convincing,” Kyungsoo said with a smirk, all too happy when Chanyeol returned the sentiment with a rock of his hips.


End file.
